


ЭТО СТРАШНОЕ СЛОВО: «КАРАНТИН»

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), otonal



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Art Doll, Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Handmade, Humor, Photoset, Photoshop, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, photo story, Авторская кукла, Крафт, Кукольная миниатюра, ФБ-2020, Фотосет, Фотошоп, Челлендж 2020, фотоистория, хэндмейд
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/otonal/pseuds/otonal
Summary: Фигурнокатательная драма с прологом и эпилогом.(фотоистория)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 63
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	ЭТО СТРАШНОЕ СЛОВО: «КАРАНТИН»

**_Пролог_ **

_Все шло своим чередом..._

_Тренировки_

_Соревнования_

_Как вдруг... Был объявлен карантин!_

Все катки закрылись.

Но даже сидя дома, можно сохранить спортивную форму.

Надо всего лишь:

...вставать пораньше и делать зарядку...

...много тренироваться самостоятельно...

...соблюдать диету и контролировать вес...

...правильно питаться...

...здоровой и полезной пищей...

И когда карантин наконец закончится...  


**_Эпилог_ **

_...в отличной форме вернуться на лед._

**_Конец_ **


End file.
